Destined To Be
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: "Are you the real Nagi?" Says Rima as the darkness in Nagi's heart faded. MOSTLY RIMAHIKO & AMUTO! The battle is on. Amu is forever geeky but will new friends change her life for the better or for the worse? Summary sucks x
1. My Roomate Is Hosina Utau?

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey x I'm back with another story! :) I didn't like my new story very much so i'm making a new one which i like even more! xD **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara,would be great if i did :)**_

_

* * *

_

_**~~Amu's Pov~~**_

Walking to school always seemed lonely. I had no friends at my last school. I keep telling myself that i'm going to make some at my new one but it seemed like an impossible goal for someone like me. Nerdy, friendly and shy. I had always been the nerdy girl in the background that no one paid attention to. This time it was going to be different.

I felt a soft tapping on my shoulder and when i turned around i came face to face with a tall, green haired girl. She seemed about the same age as me, or mabye older. She smiled at me so i shot her a smile back.

"Hi, my name is Rachel. What's yours?" She spoke with a quiet, and friendly voice.

"I'm Hinamori Amu" This girl was accutually speaking to me. She brushed her hair and let it flow wild down to her waist. She wore a black hairband and black boots. She wore the same uniform as me but added her own belt and jacket. The uniform for Seiyo High, my new school consisted of a white shirt, green tie, green skirt for girls and black trousers for boys, and a black school jacket. It was a boarding school for boys and girls over the age of fourteen.

"Your starting Seiyo High Boarding School today?" She asked still with her sweet and quiet voice.

"Yep" I looked at my watch and was surprised that time had flown by so quickly. It was now only five minutes until i had to be at school to be given my room.

"Let's run" She said as if she had just read my mind.

We ran through the crowds, down two roads, crossed the street, ran down another road turned the corner. We finally reached the school gates with a minute to spare.

"We made it" I cheered. The school building looked rather fancy. I gazed with amazement. I never thought the school would look this nice.

We walked into the school building and all eyes were on us.

"Why are they looking at us?" I whispered. She let out a small, quiet giggle and continued to walk on.

"There looking behind us, at them." She pointed to a large group of people walking through the front doors. A group of six people followed by a group of people that looked like their fans.

"Who are they" I asked in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

"That's the popular group, consists of Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hoshina Utau, Souma Kukai, Hannah Thomson and their leader Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She explained. She pointed them out as she spoke their names. I hated popular people. They always think there better than everyone else and they judge people too much.

They looked over at us but turned away as if they didn't want to see our faces. Just then i heard a whispers coming from behind.

"Look at that girl, it's Hinamori Amu. I heard about her from my sister, she's a complete nerd."

"She's so ugly"

I couldn't stand people that made a fool of me.

"Don't worry, Hinamori. I've got your back" Rachel smiled.

"Thank you"

I walked with her to the front desk where we got our room assaignments. I was in room 135 whilst Rachel got room 99. I was disapointed that i wouldn't be in the same room as her. She's the first girl at school thats ever spoken to me.

"Hinamori" She started," I'll see you later" She added as she walked away.

It felt good to have a friend.

I came to the door of my room and put in the key to open it. On the other side lay someone that i really wasn't expecting, it was Utau Hoshina from earlier.

"Hi, i'm-" I was cut off as she started to sing over me.

**(a/n: Song: Hallelujah by Paramore )**

_'__somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
if only time flew like a dove  
we gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever'

Her voice is amazing. She sang like no one else i have ever heard. She didn't stop she continued to sing as i sat on top of the bed listening to her.

'holding onto patience, wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
if only time flew like a dove  
we could watch it fly and just keep looking on

this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever

She turned around and stared at my face. I turned the other way and still she continued to sing.

_  
'and we've got time on our hands  
and we've got, got nothing but time on our hands  
got nothing but, got nothing but  
got nothing but time on our hands_

this time we're not giving up  
oh, let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
"hallelujah"  
"hallelujah" '

Once she had finished she got up and reached for her hairbrush which was lying on her bed. She brushed her long blonde hair into two ponytails and wore a black hairband with yellow diamonds on top.** (a/n: like her dark jewel outfit)** She picked up her phone and headed for the door but stopped herself and faced me.

"Don't touch any of my stuff" She commanded then left slamming the door without another word. I knew it. Popular people all hate me.

I sighed and walked towards my bed but something stopped me. On Utau's dresser lay... eggs? One had a black botom and dark pink top with a pattern round the middle and the other had a white botom and light pink top with a pattern round the middle. _What were they? _

She told me not to touch anything but i couldn't resist the temptationof touching one of the eggs.

I reached over but i heard a key turn the lock of the door. I quickly jumped back pretending i was reading a manga i pulled out of my bag.

I looked over the top of my manga and saw an angry face looking at me. She was back but her face was rose red and she was sitting on her bed glaring at me.

"W-what's w-wrong?" She seemed angry but i could tell it was something else.

She didn't answer, she kept on sending me glares. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes glowed a deep shade of purple. She wore her school uniform but wore a belt with diamond shapes on it to match her hairband.

She angrily took one of her books and slammed it on the floor.

"I hate life" She exclaimed. I just sat there, strangely interestedin her roomates troubles.

I couldn't find any words to say. I usually would be thinking something like, I hate her or she's a stuckup brat but nothing like that was in my head. I was acctually interested and slightly worried for her.

"No" She whispered. _Who was she talking to? _A sudden voice came from above her.

"Utau.." The small faint voice whispered.

"W-what was that? I shouted, " That voice, did you hear that? It said your name."

She looked up at me. She looked surprised.

"I didn't hear anything" She stated.

"H-h-e h-e , i must just have imagined it." I said withan uneasy tone of voice.

"Your weird" She added before once again leaving the room.

_**~~Utau's Pov~~**_

I slammed the door shut and walked down the hallway. _Why did i have to get stuck with that loser? _I saw kukai talking to Ikuto so i found a corner and hid in it to listen in at what they were saying.

"So kukai, you and Utau seem to be getting along very well." Ikuto joked.

"Dude, don't talk about that here." Kukai joked back. They were crowded round a bunch of girls confessing their love for them, the two most popular guys in school.

"So do you like Hoshina?" Asked one of the girls in the crowd.

"Mabye.." Kukai noticed me and stared over. I blushed rose red. I wanted to talk to him but i always wanted to see if that loser touched any of my stuff. I walked back down the hall and turned the lock.

She was 'reading' a manga comic. She had obviously been snopping. _Who would read a manga upside down? _I sat down on top of my bed and shot her glares.

Then two little figures appeared in front of me, Eru and Iru. I didn't have to worry, normal people couldn't see shugo charas.

I thought about what had just happened between kukai and i blushed rose red, again. That loser was staring at me. She had no sense of style. She had blossom pink hair. She wore big round glasses so it was hard to tell what colour of eyes she had. She wore the school uniform, at least i think she did. You can't see what she's wearing because of that huge black jumper covering her up. The only good point is that she was really skinny like me.

"W-whats w-wrong?" She asked in her pathetic little voice. I couldn't stand people that didn't care what they looked like. It's just not normal.

I took the nearest book i could find and slammed it on the floor.

"I hate life"

She backed away.

"Aren't you going to say something, Utau?" Eru asked.

"No" I whispered but it was loud enough for Amu to just ignored this though.

"Utau..." Eru whispered. Amu looked upas if she had heard her. _She had heard her._

"W-what was that? She shouted, " That voice, did you hear that? It said your name."

She could hear her but she couldn't see them so i left it. I had to get backto see kukai.

"I didn't hear anything" I lied.

"H-h-e h-e , i must just have imagined it."

"Your weird" I left the room again. I rushed down the halls and there he was.

* * *

_**~~Amu's Pov~~**_

I sighed. Everyone does hate me.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Amu, it's Rachel."

"Come in" I called from my bed. She walked in and sat down next to me. She saw Utau's stuff on the other bed and sighed.

"You have to share a room with that witch?" She inquired.

"Unfortunately" I mumbled. She and i both sighed.

"I have to share a room with the other witch, Mashiro Rima." We both felt the same way towards popular people. They were just stuck up bitches.

"Rachel, ask her" I heard a little voice say.

"What was that!?" I exclaimed. _Am i going crazy?_

"You can hear her?" She asked with a surprised expression attached to her face.

"I've been hearing noises lat-"I stopped as i recalled what she said,"Whhat do you mean, hear who?" I questioned. She held her hand over her mouth and i sighed. _Guess she won't tell me..._

_"_Josa" She whispered,"her name is Josa.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

"I will tell you another day, when your egg hatches"

"What egg?" Before she could answer she was out the door in a flash. I lay down on my bed. _-shake-_

"What the?" I looked underneath my bed eggs lay there, decorated patterens one had a diamond shape on it,one had a heart shape, another one had a clover shape and the last one had a spade shape attached._What were they?..._

* * *

_**Emma: Yay! The charas are in this one (: Anyone have any ideas for the story just click the button underneath and tell me.**_

_**Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it (:**_

_**R&R**_

_**Thanks for reading! x**_


	2. Charas?

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey x 2nd chappy x I looked over my last story and i noticed that i made mistakes... must be my keyboard again, the space bar isnt working, stupid keyboard. Anyways hope you like my story x**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, would be awesome if i did. (:**_

_

* * *

_

_**~Amu's Pov~**_

_Eggs???! There were eggs on my bed!!_

I screamed at the top of my voice until i heard knocking on the door.

"Are you ok!?" Someone called from he other side of the door, sounded like a teacher.

"I-i'm fine!" I really wasn't fine. Eggs!!

Just then Utau entered, again. _Why does she keep coming back?_

"What are you doing?" She shouted looking at me holding a heart shaped egg in my hand.

"Shugo Eggs" She stated.

"Shugo eggs?" I questioned,"What's that?"

"It's your would be self!" I heard a little voice say above me. I looked up and came face to face with an angel. Well a chibi angel.

"Who are you?" I asked. She wore a white outfit and had a halo round her head.

"I'm utau's shugo chara, Eru!" She screamed. If that was utau's would be self then i was feeling sorry for her. What a noisy girl.

"Hehehe, Erruu!" A little devil chara showed up and kicked eru in the face. Was i missing something...

"Utau?" She turned the other way, not facing me.

"Let's go, you two" She exclaimed.

"But utau.." Eru protested. What was going on. Am i dreaming?

"Wait!, what's going on?! I called but it was too late, she had grabed her hairbrush and ran out of the room.

I recalled earlier when Rachel was here...

_"Where is she?" I questioned._

_"I will tell you another day, when your egg hatches"_

Rachel must know what's going on. I heard a voice suddenly.

"Amu-chan!!" I turned around and a little chibi character. I looked at my eggs, one had hatched!

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ran- amu-chan's would be self." I was begining to feel sorry for myself.

There was a loud knock at the door. I went to open it and no one was there but there was a note...

_Come meet me at the lunch room after school, i'll explain everything. There is some people i want you to meet also, Amu._

_From Rachel._

The bell rung and it was time for my first class. I ran straight to room 12, where i would be given my timetable. I was ten minutes late so the teacher gave me a seat at the back. I was sitting next to Ikuto and Rima. Someone must really hate me.

Ikuto had midnight blue hair and wore a black shirt and black trousers for his uniform. He wore a cross shaped necklace round his neck, as i looked at him he noticed and shot me a smirk.

Rima, on the other hand seemed different. She had long blonde curly hair that reached to her waist. She wore a black jumper and her school uniform. She was a cute girl and i couldn't see her being a 'witch' like Rachel had said.

The teacher came around and handed out our timetables. I had biology first and when i got their, so was he. Ikuto was in the same class as was Utau, Rima, Kukai, Hannah, Rachel and Nagihiko. Rachel sat by herself so i decided to sit next to her but when i did the teacher stared at me.

"Ah, Hinamori Amu, you will be sitting up the back next to umm, let's see, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."The teacher announced and i just glared. I was sitting next to him again? Not to mention that next to him was none other than , Mashiro Rima.

"I feel sorry for you, Amu." Rachel whispered sending glares to Ikuto behind her.

I walked up the back but i slipped on something and fell to the ground.

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted as she flew in the classroom to my side. I stood up as everyone exept Rachel gigled even the teacher.

Someone must really hate me.

"Go away" I whispered to Ran as i sat down, i don't think anyone heard me in the class which was good news. I took another look around the class to find nearly everyone had shugo charas. Utau had two and Rachel had one but i knew that. It seemed shugo charas are a part of life i have never noticed before.

"So your egg hatched" I heard a voice behind me and when i turned round it was none other than Utau.

"Are you going to tell me what these things are and what they want?" I whispered back to her.

"I'll tell you later" She smirked and turned to continue her conversation with Kukai.

"So your my sister's roomate" The blue haired boy next to me whispered overhearing me and Utau's conversation.

"Your Utau's brother?"I questioned. They looked nothing alike and they had different last names

"Yes" He whispered and i turned back to face the teacher.

"Is their a problem?" The teacher questioned looking at me.

"No, sir." I turned and glared at Ikuto.

"Then let's continue with the lesson." I hadn't noticed that the lesson had started anyway i was talking to Ikuto. Stupid Popular people putting me off my work.

Ikuto let out a small giggle and i just sat their starting my work.

After classes had finished i was too angry for words. I was in all the same classes as him and the other populars.

I walked to the lunch room and saw Rachel sitting with some other people.

"Amu! Over here" Rachel called me from her seat at the other end of the lunch room. I walked over and sat down next to her. The lunch room was half empty and everyone else was outside or in their rooms. The populars sat at one table and loads of girls and boys crowded round them.

I sighed and Rachel looked at me.

"Don't worry, Amu. Just ignore them in class and they'll ignore you" She pointed out, reading my mind again.

"Amu-chan!" Oh no. Ran was back again. I looked up and saw that all of Rachel's friends had shugo charas.

Their was a girl, she seemed younger than everyone else. She had caramel hair and wore it in two ponytails with red ribbons. She wore the school uniform but exchanged everything that was green with red. She told me her name was Yaya. She had a baby like shugo chara that wore a bib and wore everything pink. The charas name was Pepe.

Their was a boy around my height, he had blonde short hair and seemed very princely. Next to him was a boy with short green hair and wore glasses. Both boys wore the uniform and didn't add any changes. Their names were Tadase and Kairi. Tadase, the blonde one had a king shugo chara called Kiseki and Kairi's shugo chara was a samurai character called Musashi.

Then a girl with black long,waist lenght hair. She wore the school uniform but wore a belt with golden stars on it. She wore a green hairband in her hair to match her school uniform. Her name was Katie. Her shugo chara looked just like her and had a gold star on her head. This chara was called Mia.

Then next there was a a girl with long green hair tiedinto two ponytails with purple ribbons. She wore her school uniform with black suny high heels and a emerald necklace. Her name was Yori and her chara's name was Lila. Lila had flowing green hair and wore a flower onto of her head.

Then last was Rachel with her shugo chara Josa that had green hair tied into two pleated ponytails.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They are shugo chara's" Yaya cheered, "Your would be self."

"Everyone holds an egg in their heart, unseen at first and when people grow up they disapear without a trace but sometimes these eggs hatch into charas. They are made from your feelings and are who you want to be or something you feel you lack." Katie explains.

"Nearly everyone here has them though!" I shouted forgetting that we are in a public lunch room.

"Not everyone just the two groups of people, the populars and us six." Kairi said in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

"You have four shugo chara's which makes you special" Mia exclaimed.

"Special?" I answered, "what part of me is special, i'm a loser"

" No your not" Rachel protested.

" I have to go do homework see you tommorow, Rachel" I whispered as i walked away.

I reached my room and placed the key in the hole but i stopped when i heard noises inside.

"Utau-chan.. what's wrong?" A voiced asked and with the sound of things i guessed right away that it was Eru's loud voice.

I told ran to be quiet as i listened in to my roomates conversation.

"I don't know what to do" I heard her whisper.

"Why don't you tell kukai how you-" I heard nothing after that it went silent. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing an angry Utau.

"What are you doing?" She proclaimed. I backed away but she pulled me into the room.

"How much of that did you hear?!" She shouted. -shake-

"Wait a minute" I whispered. I peered under my bed to the other three eggs and the blue one was shaking. It hatched revealing my second chara. She wore blue everything and had a blue spade attached to her hat.

"Hello, Amu, I'm miki. Your would be self"

Another one?? I thought to myself but then i remembered the angry girl sitting on her bed.

"I didn't hear much, i swear" I was telling the truth i only heared that there was something wrong.

"It doesn't matter anyway, oyasuminasai" She dimmed the lights and lay on her bed.

"You have an amazing singing voice, i heard you earlier on." I recalled hearing her sweet voice sing.

"People say that alot" She sat up and sang again.

_**(a/n: song: My heart by Paramore)**_

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

Her voice was the most amazing voice ever. She sang so sweet and from the heart. She was singing of my favourite songs.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

_My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you _

_My heart, my heart is yours_

My heart is yours  
My heart is yours

_My heart is..._

"That was amazing" I exclaimed as she finished.

"Mabye.." She replied and lay down on her bed.

I lay down on mine and not long after i was asleep.

_**~The next Day~**_

"Amu-chan!!" Two little voices called as i woke up.

"What?!" I shouted. I looked at the time in the alarm clock.

-_9:10-_

School had already started and i wasn't even dressed.

-Shake-

"What the?" I looked ontop of my dresser and saw the green egg move. I didn't have time though and ran to get ready.

As soon as i was dressed and ready to go i dashed down the halls of the school to biology which i had first.

"Ah, Amu so glad you could make it." The teacher said sarcastically, "Sit in your seat and don't be late again"

"Fine"

"Let's take attendance" The teacher announced

After a few names...

"Rachel Zoliee?"

-silence-

"Is Rachel here today?" The teacher questioned, eyeing everyone.

"No, she went to hospital last night" Tadase announced.

_What???_

* * *

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey x Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter. Hope you enjoyed xxx I love paramore and you may have guessed x R & R**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Let's Fight!

_**Emma: HeyHeyHeyx Sorry it's been a while since i updated i was busy with school english essay- not fun doing btw- It took me ages to do and also i couldn't think of anything to write until yesterday so i decided in Computing today to write it when i got home! You see in computing i went on and i just had an urge to write some more of my new story tonight so yay! Also my keyboard isn't working very well again! so please forgive any typing mistakes xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, but would be so great if i did :)**_

_**Enjoy xD**_

_

* * *

_

_**~Recap~**_

"Rachel Zoliee?"

-silence-

"Is Rachel here today?" The teacher questioned, eyeing everyone.

"No, she went to hospital last night" Tadase announced.

_What???_

_**~Amu's Pov~**_

"What happened to her?" I turned to ask Tadase.

"She was pushed downstairs and broke her leg and her arm, she'll be back soon" He answered.

"How long til she's back?" I asked, my first friend i've ever made and she's going to be off school for a while. This was crap.

"She will be off school for a couple of weeks at the least" Katie Added.

"Do you know who pushed her downstairs?" I inquired.

"Not yet, but whoever did this should confess soon" Yori Repled.

"I think so too" I added. No one else seemed to be caring about her exept me and her friends.

_**~Normal~**_

"Hey, Utau." Kukai Whispered from the back of the classroom. He had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. Daichi stood beside him, his sporty chara. Kukai was the leader of the soccer team and wore his school uniform like everyone else.

"Hey" Utau whispered back.

"Did you hear about that girl, Rachel?" He asked, slightly interested.

"How would i know?" She answered. She was pretending to be interested in the class discusion and made no eye contact with Kukai.

"Your roomate is that Amu girl. Right?

"Yeah, why?" She whispered still avoiding eye contact.

"Well i thought you might have heard something from her about it."

"She just found out herself"

"Who do you think pushed her?" He questioned.

"It was him" She whispered pointing to the short blonde boy sitting in the front row, Tadase."

"It can't be him"

"Believe me it was"

"Are you going to tell Amu?" He asked.

"I haven't decided yet"

After that Kukai left her alone and started talking to Nagihiko that sat beside him. Nagihiko has long purple hair and brown eyes. He always was polite and was the second most popular guy in school (A/n Ikuto= 1st, Nagihiko=2nd, Kukai=3rd popular guys) He wore his school uniform but instead of green tie it was blue.

When class was over Utau and Amu returned to their room. Amu lay on her bed and Utau sat at her dressing table and picked up her brush.

"I'm s-sorry about what happened to your friend" Utau began,"D-do you k-know who did it?"

"No, i don't know" She answered in a sad tone of voice. Utau began brushing her long blonde hair and took it out of ponytails so it could flow free down to her waist. She removed her diamond clip and walked over and sat on her bed.

"What was your last school like?" Utau inquired. Amu sat up from her bed wondering why Utau was being nice all of a sudden.

"It was nothing special" Amu answered, "What was yours like?"

"Acctually, i was homeschooled for a while before coming to this school. My dad wanted me to travel around with him so we traveled around to loads of places and different countries. He taught me alot during that time but i decided to come home and be with my brother and my mother. My dad left on his own then and i came to this school." She answered.

"I wish i was homeschooled." Amu added.

"Amu?" Utau started," Look at that." Amu stood up and looked behind her. There was her green egg floating in the sky. It suddenly hatched revealing Amu's third shugo chara, Su.

"Who are you?" She asked in a loud voice"

"I'm su, Amu's would be self." Amu stared at her new chara, she wore everything green and had a clover attached to her head. Just then Ran, Miki, Eru and Ikru ran into the room.

"Amu!" Utau!" They all screamed, " Big trouble!"

"What is it?" Utau proclaimed.

"It Ikuto." They yelled." He's in a fight!"

"With who?" Amu inquired.

"With Tadase!" They yelled," We have to go stop them!"

"Why should I? It's not like Ikuto or Tadase are my friends." Amu stated.

"Please Amu. Ikuto is my brother. We can help if we character Transform." Utau insisted.

"Character Transform?"

"I'll explain later, let's go!" Amu was surprised. She thought that all popular people only cared about themeselves and were always mean but she was starting to see that she was wrong.

They ran down four flights of stairs, ran round the back of the school and there they were. They were dressed differently though. Tadase was wearing a king like outfit holding a royal saber and Ikuto was wearing a cat like outfit with a silver cross on the top. They were fighting using their special attacks and it seemed like Ikuto was losing.

_**~AMU'S POV~**_

They were fighting with powers. Ikuto with his short midnight blue hair was fighting against the shy geeky boy Tadase and it seemed as though Tadase was winning.

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted from my right. She nodded at Iru and she changed into a different outfit. She wore a devil like outfit with bat wings. She joined the fight and helped Ikuto but it still seemed like Tadase was wining. How can he be that strong?

"Amu! We need to help to!" Ran shouted. Just then a light appeared infront of me and like Utau myoutfit changed. I became Amulet Heart. I wore a sporty outfit and suddenly i felt incredible power.

I took a quick look around and noticed everyone had stopped fighting and was staring at me.

"Amu!" Utau yelled. She was gazing in surpise and shock at me so was everyone else but why?

_**~UTAU'S POV~**_

When she character transformedshe turnedinto a completly different person. Her blossom pink hair reaching to her shoulders and she wore a hat with a heart on it.(A/n : I'm not sure what those kinda hats are called, tell me if you know) Her glasses came off to reveal her golden eyes the sparkled like the sun. She was skinny and ..... she looked nice for once.

"Charater Transform, Amulet Heart!" She called as she finished. There was an incredible beam of light coming off her and suddenly she came to my side.

"Let's fight!" She exclaimed.

_

* * *

_

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey xx It took me a while to come up with an idea for this chappy and i finally thought of one but it gets better in the next chapter as you find some other stuff and then next chapter is where the romance starts... Yay!!!! Rimahiko!! Amuto!! Kutau!! Tadori(TadasexYori)!! And also you find out another big secret! xx Please R&R x**_


	4. A secret, A liar & A whole new Amu

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey xx I decided to write both chapters on the same night , this one and the 3rd chapter and mabye i might get the 5th chappie done tonight as i am filled with great ideas!xx I have school tommorow though and i am really not looking forward to it. I would rather be in the house on my laptop and writing my story lol xx anyway on with the story...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara and if i did then i would show much more Rimahiko! I love Nagi! 3**_

_

* * *

_

_**~NORMAL**_~

"Let's fight!" Amu exclaimed. She started using her attack- Heart rod- against Tadase. Tadase used Holy crown against her attack.

"It's no use!" Utau Proclaimed. She nodded at Eru and yet again she changed. She wore an angelic outfit with angel wings this time and her special attack was white wing.

"Nothing is working!" Amu Yelled and just then there was a flash of light and behind us stood four people, Rima, Kukai, Hannah and Nagihiko but like the rest they were in character tranformation.

Rima wore a clown like outfit and wore a red ribbon on her head. Hannah wore a pink dress that stopped at her knees with a pink bow around it and two small pink bows tiying up her black hair into two ponytails. Kukai had a green sporty outfit on with a skateboard in his hands. Nagihiko was in a cool outfit that was sporty too. They all stood beside us.

"Come on, it'll take us all even you, Amu" Ikuto Shouted to everyone. My cheeks couldn't help tint a slight shade of pink as he said my name. What was i thinking?

We fought with all we could and finally Tadase feel to the ground.

"Take that, King!" Hannah Shouts but as Hannah checks her watch she sees the time and starts acting strange.

"I have to go!" Hannah yelled as she ran away. She ran all the way through the school and reached a door. She opened it and inside was Katie Thomson.

"What is it?" Katie asked her. She got up and went towards her and saw her hand bleeding from the fight.

"What happened?" Katie Asked.

"Nevermind, let's go we'll be late!" Hannah exclaimed and they both rushed out of the school into a car that was waiting for them.

_**~HANNAH'S POV~**_

My hand hurt badly. My mum told us to come back to the house for the day for our birthday. Katie and I were twin sisters (A/n: not identical twins) but i never tell anyone and no one ever suspects us of being sisters. We have the same last name but everyone just thinks the name is really popular as a last name.

We ran into the car with mum inside and headed home for the first time in a while. It's not that i don't love my sister i just think that we are too different and people would make fun of me for being sisters with the geek. I could just Imagine what Ikuto and the others would think.

As i walked into my house there were many people there for our birthday, but someone with a bleeding hand and head sat in the corner. It was none other than Tadase.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked as she saw me spacing out and looking at Tadase.

"Why is he here?!" I asked in shock.

"I invited him." She stated and walked towards him.

"Why are you bleeding. What happened to you!?" Katie asked worried about him.

"Well, it was your sister and her beat me up using Character Transformations when i hadn't done anything wrong" He said pretending to have a scared voice. He saw me staring and smirked. I walked over and slaped him on the face.

"What was that for?!" Katie proclaimed.

"He's a liar and you shouldn't trust him." I started," He was attacking Ikuto and then we all showed up to help him. He's a liar and only pretending to be scared and shy. He-"

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, " You're the liar! Tadase wouldn't hurt anyone for no reason.

"That's right. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me again!" Tadase added.

I slapped him again.

"Tell the truth!" I declared. He started to fake cry and my sister slapped me across the face.

"Are you going to believe him over you're twin?" I proclaimed.

"So now you call me your twin! You never want people to know i'm your twin just because i like getting good grades at school! I would believe anyone over you!" She yelled and burst in tears.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered and then i ran out the door and ran for the school.

_**~KATIE'S POV~**_

Who does she think she is? She beats up my best friend and thinks she's right. Tadase wouldn't hurt anyone and that's the fact.

"What happened, Tadase?" I asked.

"I just passed by Ikuto and then the rest of the populars and Amu showed up and they starting shooting attacks at me."

"Hinamori Amu?" I asked.

"Yes, she chararcter transformed and then she helped Ikuto and the populars." He said.

"We need to tell Rachel that Amu isn't to be trusted." I stated.

"Agreed" He replied.

_**~NORMAL~(BACKTO WHEN HANNAH LEFT AMU AND THE POPULARS)**_

Amu and the populars un character transformed. They stood staring at Amu that turned back into her geeky self. Utau thought of an idea and wispered in Rima ear. Rima nodded and they walked toward Amu.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"We just wanna check something" They stated.

Utau and Rima dragged Amu inside to Amu and Utaus room. They told the boys they would be a minute. Inside Amu's room Utau and Rima got to work. Utau raked through her wardrope and picked out a white shirt, pink patterned tie, pink plaid mini skirt, knee length white socks and pink high heels for Amu. Rima found Amu a pink neck choker and a pink heart clip to tie up half her hair. Utau removed Amu's glasses, handed her the outfit and told her to change.

When Amu was finished changing Utau and Rima nodded in approval and took her back to see the boys.

"Come on Amu" Utau insisted.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked being dragged through the halls of the school.

No one answered her and they finally reached outside but Amu hid inside.

"Come on out Amu!" Rima insisted.

"Where did you guys go?"Kukai asked.

"Just a minute" Utau said and went in and dragged Amu outside.

All the boys stood in shock, _Was that really Amu?_ Amu had been given a total makeover and looked nice.

Ikuto's mouth hanged open but when he realised he closed it like it never happened.

"What is it?" Amu yelled to break the silence.

"Amu?" Ikuto said.

"What?" Amu screamed.

"You look nice." Ikuto stated.

"What?!" Amu's cheeks tinted a tint of pink and as Ikuto noticed this he smiled.

"It's a compliment, Amu" Rima whispered to her and let out a small and quiet giggle.

"Hey! I'm back!" Katie shouted from far away. She had just returned from her party of which she stormed out of.

"Where did you go earlier?" Utau asked.

"I went to my room for a bit to check something and-" She stopped as she noticedthe pinkette standing bside Utau, " Who's that?

"That's Amu" Rima stated.

"Amu?! She yelled.

"Yes" Utau stated. Everyone then left it and walked back to their rooms.

Amu opened her door and lay on her bed as did Utau.

"What a day!" Amu exclaimed laying on her bed. She then noticed her egg. Or it was that she didn't see her egg.

"My diamond egg has been stolen!"

_

* * *

_

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey x I'm so glad i finished both new chapters in the same night woohoo! School tomorow :( Anyway ihope you like it please R & R xx**_


	5. The Truth Is Told

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey x 5th Chappie! This is about to get interesting! Keep reading to find out what i mean ! x Okay well i want to thank everyone that has reviewed my chapters so far. I know there are a few mistakes and I'll try to be careful not to make them this time! x I write very fast so sometimes i forget some words and letters so I'll read over it carefully this time to correct them! ( yay!) lol x Anyway...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara because if i did there would be much more Rimahiko! Nagi is the best! 3**_

_**Enjoy! x**_

_**Recap**_

_My diamond egg has been stolen!_

_**~NORMAL~**_

"Don't freak out Amu!" Utau proclaimed," The egg probably just hatched and flew off to find you."

"You're right! That's it!" Amu shouted. She lay on her bed wondering what kind of chara was born.

_**BACK TO EARLIER...(WHEN TADASE WAS AT KATIE'S PARTY)**_

"Here you go Tadase" Katie says handing Tadase a glass of water, "I'm so sorry for what they did and i'm really surprised that Amu was with them."

"Me too" Tadase stated. He then stood up and walked to the door but he stopped at the door and turned around. "See you at school, Katie."

He walked up to the school and saw Katie with the other populars and Amu. Just then he had a great idea to get back at Amu.

He snuck into the room and saw clothes everywhere. He walked silently but quickly

towards Amu's bed and raked through her stuff until he found her Diamond egg. It was covered in Diamond shapes and didn't seem like it was going to Hatch soon. He picked it up and silently placed it into his bag. He heard noices coming from the hallway so he quickly swooped out of the window.

He seemed happy with what he had done and got out his cellphone. He dialed some numbers then held it to his ears.

"Hello?" The person at the other end whispered.

"It's me." Tadase whispered."We have a problem, they have a new allie."

"That should be no problem for you, Tadase right?" The voice answered.

"I guess not."

"You must keep focused on our mission, to bring our lord the Embryo"

"Yes, I know"

He hung up the phone and looked up at Amu's window.

"This will make sure you never get your full power." He whispers to himself. He quickly ran away with the egg.

_**~BACK TO AMU'S ROOM~**_

"Let's go to the cafeteria Amu" Utau insisted.

"Okay" Amu said in a sad tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Utau asked.

"I'm just worried what if someone did steal my egg, I just have this feeling.

"Well it's not going to solve anything being stuck in this room, let's go."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked curiously.

"Because we're friends now" Utau whispered.

"Why? I thought you hated me?"

"Amu, look in the mirror." She hadn't yet looked at her new self yet. She got up and peered into Utau's mirror. She looked surprised.

"Is that really me?" She yelled.

"Yes" Utau stated. She took a heart shaped pin and clipped it into my hair," So are you coming to the cafe or not?"

"Sure" She whispered and they both walked out of the room. As they reached the cafeteria it was packed with people. Tadase and his friends sat at the other end and I sat down with the populars at their table.

"Yo, Amu." Ikuto said. They fans that surrounded us started wondering who i was.

"Ikuto! Who is this?" One of them said.

"This is Hinamori Amu." Kukai stated.

"But she is that geeky girl."

"Not anymore" Rima stated.

"Hey guys look at that" Kukai called pointing to a poster.

_Talent Contest! _

_This Friday at 2 o'clock._

_Sign up now!_

"A Talent contest?" Amu asked.

"Yep, we have one every year." Nagihiko explained.

"We always enter as a band" Rima continued.

"Cool."

"So Amu, can you play an instrument?" Ikuto asked and Amu cheeks tinted a light shade of red.

"Me?" Amu asked.

"Well, you are our friend now so it would be fun to have you in our band." Kukai proclaimed.

"Utau is the lead singer, Ikuto plays violin, Kukai plays drums, Rima and Hannah play guitar and I play keyboard. What can you play?" Nagihiko inquired.

"Well, I play guitar and sing a little." Amu whispered.

"Great, you can practice with Utau." Rima exclaimed.

"Let's go practice now Amu." Utau cheered. Amu and Utau headed for their room. When they got inside Utau decided on a song Amu should sing.

"I'm not very good though" Amu yelled.

"Shut up and Sing already" Utau insisted.

_**(Song: Decode by paramore) (A/n: Paramore Again! I love them lol If you have any song ideas for Utau or Amu then please tell me.)**_

_How can I decide what's right?  
when you're clouding up my mind  
I cant win you're losing fight  
All the time_

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No,not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true 

_**~Utau's Pov~**_

After she finished she sat on the bed and took a deep breath as i stood there in shock. She was amazing! Perhaps one of the best singers i've ever heard. I didn't think she would be that good.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"It was....good" I hated to admit it but she was really good.

"Thanks" She called from her bed where she sat.

_**~Amu's Pov~**_

I got up and walked towards the window. I looked out and outside I saw Tadase. He was hiding behind a tree on the phone to someone.

"That reminds me!" I yelled as i turned toward Utau," Why was Ikuto and Tadase fighting? and...why was Tadase so hard to beat?

She turned her head and started to explain.

"Amu...." She started," Tadase...was the one...that...pushed...Rachel down the stairs." She whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"No, it can't be!" I yelled, "Tadase is one of her best friends he wouldn't....would he?"

"And also....he...is working for Easter." She continued.

"Easter?" I questioned.

"Easter, a ruthless company willing to do anything to snatch the Embryo for themselves." She said with digust in her tone.

"Embryo?"

"Shugo chara's are born from eggs right?"

"Right" I answered.

"Well an Embryo is a very special egg. This Embryo is believed to grant any wish to the person who obtains it. We don't know what they want to wish for but we know it can't be good."

"So this Embryo is what there after? But how does that explain why Tadase was attacking us"

"To obtain this egg is the hardest part. The Embryo only will appear at certain times. They think that making hearts eggs turn to X-eggs will help them get the Embryo which is why no matter what we have to stop them" She explained.

"X-eggs?"

"Hearts eggs sleep peacefully inside everyone and as they grow up these eggs disapear without a trace but sometimes the hatch and become your would be self, your shugo chara. Sometimes when a heart is corrupted by fear, worry or negativity then their egg turns into and X-egg." She coninued, "If the X-egg breaks the owner will give up on it's dream. If they hatch and turn into X-charas it will cause the owner pain and also it is dangerous if left alone. It is our job to protect everyones eggs and so therefore we must stop Easter at all costs."

"What about Tadase?"

"There are three spies at this school which work for Easter and will try to stop us at all costs. Only one we can identify so far, Tadase. We know there are another two spies but we have no clue who they are."

"Oh, Thank you for telling me, but why did Tadase push Rachel downstairs though?"

"This we don't know but my guess is that he thinks Rachel might be trouble and so he pushed her to stop her transforming for a while. Amu, he knows that you have four shugo charas and will find you a big threat. I suggest that you stick with us for now. Even if Rachel comes back i think it will keep her safer for you to be with us."

"I'm getting confused" I sighed, this was all too much for one day.

"Geez, Let me explain it simpler, You are very powerful if you joined us it would be harder for him to complete his mission for the Embryo. He will go at all costs to get the Embryo even hurt is so called friends. If you want to protect her then we need to stop Easter first. Get it now?" She was getting angry now. She had explained it clearly and i now understood. I want to protect Rachel and to do that i must help fight Easter.

"I understand, so what about Katie, Yaya, Yori, and Kairi?" I asked.

"Hannah fights as she wants to protect Katie."

"What?" I yelled, " Why?"

"Hannah and Katie are twin sisters, you can't tell me brother or Kukai. They don't know only Rima, Nagi and I know."

"Okay, thank you for explaining this to me."

"It's nothing"

"Now, I suspect that your Diamond egg was stolen by Tadase."

"What??!" I yelled." I thought you said it was probably out looking for me?"

"I lied" She stated." I didn't want you to freak but now you know the truth."

"How do yu know it was him?" I inquired.

"Iru told me" She answered. Out came our charas with some important news.

"Amu! Utau!" They yelled, " We were outside and heard Tadase on the phone!"

"Really? What was he saying?" Utau screamed.

"He said something about a new plan and that he would not let those populars get in his way"

"This is bad, if they are forming a new plan then we'll be in for trouble."

"It's alright!" I called" I'll help you!"

We shot each other smiles and sat on the bed.

"Don't worry Amu. We'll get your egg back"

"I hope so"

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey xx Well the 5th chappie done. Okay so you may get lost somewhere in this chappie as i was half asleep writting this. School got very tiring lately and i haven't been getting much sleep either. I hope you like it though.**_

_**If you have any ideas click the button below.**_

_**Any song ideas for me? Click the button below.**_

_**Liked it? Click the button below.**_

_**Hated it? Tell me why ( click the button below)**_

_**Go on and click the button below and tell me what you think :D **_

_**I want to know if i could make this better please help! :D**_

_**xx Please R&R! xx **_


	6. A Traitor Among Us

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey xx Thanks for the Reviews so far 3 x It's my birthday in 3 weeks!! Yay! I'm soo excited! I'm gonna be 14!! :D lol I'm really happy but it's feels like the year flew by! It just seemed not long ago that it was my 13th birthday! Anyway Happy Birthday Rachel!! :D Her birthday was last week (she's my besto!) so Happy Birthday and i'm sorry your card was late! :D Anyway back to the story...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara because if i did Rimahiko would be shown all the time. Nagi && Rima are the perfect couple 3 And i love Nagi 33**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

_**~Utau's Pov~**_

I felt realived to tell her the truth. Finally we had a new allie, to help stop that evil Tadase. One question though was still unanswered, Who were the other two spies?

"Come on Utau, we'll be late." Amu called from the door as we left our room.

It was a new day and Amu had officially became part of the populars. It seemed weird to have someone new, it had always just been me, Ikuto, Kukai, Hannah, Rima and Nagi. Amu has agreed to fight with us against Easter. The other thing that the group had to keep a close eye on was Tadase's so called friends. They had no idea about Tadase, at least we don't think they know.

"I'm coming" I smiled and walked out of the room following Amu as we walked to our classroom.

"So are we going to practice after school?" She asked with a cheerful smile planted on her face.

"Sure" I answered. Amu had an amazing voice and with her i think we have a good chance of winning the Talent contest.

"So what else are you doing afterschool?"She inquired.

"I'm going out with someone."

"Who?" She questioned.

"That would be telling" I smiled and i peered behind me. There stood the boy i didn't want to see, Tadase. He was walking behind us to class. He was talking to his chara, Kiseki but he was too far away for me to hear him.

"Iru." I whispered making sure Tadase couldn't hear," Go over and hear what they are saying but don't be seen."

"Hehehe, Okay" She answered and flew over making sure Tadase couldn't see her.

When we saw the classroom door we entered leaving Tadase in earshot of Iru. Tadase stood outside for a few minutes then came inside and sat in his seat at the front. Iru approached me looking as if she just heard the worst news possible.

"What were they talking about?" I asked. She flew onto my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"WHAT?" I shouted loud enough for everyone in the class, including the teacher, to hear.

"Is there a problem, Miss Hoshina?" The teacher called.

"Yes, I need to be excused, so does Amu and Rima." I answered.

"What for?" The teacher inquired.

"We have.. a ...dentist appointment we will be late for!" I yelled and ran for the door dragging Rima and Amu with me.

"Very well" The teacher called.

I dragged them through the school until we reached the gates where we hid.

"What happened?" They yelled.

"It's The other spies!" I yelled.

"Who are they?" Rima asked.

"One of them i know.... it's Nagihiko!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT??" They yelled at the same time.

"Your lying" Rima stated.

Amu and I looked down at Rima that seemed saddened all of a sudden.

"Lets go ask him"Amu cried.

"But if he is an Easter spy then he will lie."

"Utau, we have known Nagi for years," She stated," This isn't something he would do."

"I know but Iru told me that it was what Tadase and Kiseki were talking about." I answered.

"I know it may be hard to believe but maybe.." I stated but i was interupted.

"I don't believe you." Rima cried," It can't be true." Tears started to form in her eyes and my eyes couldn't stop the tears either.

Amu didn't cry, she never knew Nagi that well.

"Your crying over something that might even be fake information." Amu whispered.

"Your right Amu!" Utau yelled" Theres no need to cry when we don't even know if it's true or not!"

"Let's go back to our rooms before we are caught skipping school." Rima stated.

All three of us went back to my room. We decided to wait til after school then confront Nagi.

"Let's practice singing while we are here." I cheered.

"I'll practice my guitar" Rima smiled. She grabbed Utau's purple guitar and started playing a song.

"I know this song!" I cheered and started to sing.

_**(Song: Misery Buisness by Paramore! 3 Paramore Again!! lol )**_

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't Never matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

~Amu's Pov~

Utau was an amazing singer, i already knew that but it sounded even better with Rima playing guitar. Just then there was the school bell indicating that school had ended. We rushed to Nagi's last class of the day and waited for him. He came rushing out and we followed him making sure not to be seen.

We followed him to a park across the street where he met with one of Tadase's friends,Yori. We didn't want to get any closeer so i sent Ran into earshot to hear the she returned she seemed down.

"What were they saying?" Rima asked. Ran turned her head but turned it back after a couple of seconds.

"Yori is the third spy and... Nagi is the second." She whispered but it was loud enough for us to hear. Rima and Utau both started crying again but i just seemed sad.

"What were they talking about?" Su asked.

"They said that there new plan would be a success hopefully and Yori mentioned that Tadase was the one that...stole the diamond egg from Amu." She explained.

"So it is true, Nagi is a spy and My egg was stolen." I sighed and turned my face away.

"Amu, It'll be okay." Rima started," Nagi always has reasons for what he does and I will help retrieve your egg."

"Thank you, Rima" I whispered.

"Okay, let's go tell Kukai and Ikuto." Utau decided as we walked into the school once again.

When we reached Ikuto's room we knocked but there was no answer. We knocked again... Still no answer. We knocked for the third time but still no one came to answer the door.

"Where else would he be?" I asked.

"He could be anywhere. Let's split up, Rima and Amu go look for Ikuto and I'll look for Kukai." Utau advised and we agreed.

"So where do we start looking?" I asked.

"You can start without me." She commanded," I have something to do"

"Well... Okay but..." Before I could finish my question she was gone.

I wondered around the school but there was no sign of him. I spotted Katie in the distance but turned my head. It would be better to leave her now until I defeat Easter.

Suddenly i lost track of where i was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh.. Sorry I-" I blurted but as i saw who i had bumped into i Jumped back and blushed a slight shade of pink on my cheeks. It was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Ikuto! I have been looking everywhere for you!" I cheered.

"You have?" He shot a smirk and i blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Theres something I need to tell you." I whispered.

"Then tell me." He whispered back.

"It's about the two other spies here."

He turned his head up as if he was now interested and concerned.

"Do you know who they are?" He whispered.

"Yes, Yori and...." I couldn't let myself say it.

"And who?" He questioned.

"Na...gi..hi..ko" I stuttered. He looked surprised and dragged me away. He dragged me up two flights of stairs and through a couple of corridors and finally reached a room, Ikuto's room. He dragged me inside.

"Why'd you drag me up here?" I asked.

"Nagihiko is the spy?!" He yelled.

"Yes, we followed him to a park and he met with Yori."

"Are you sure?" He puzzled. I could tell he was shocked.

"Yes." I called and then there was a moment of silence before i noticed him staring at me.

"What is it?" I yelled.

"Nothing" He turned his head away and quickly turned it back to me.

"Does the rest know?" He questioned.

"Yes, Utau just went to tell Kukai and Rima said she had something to do."

"She probably went to see Nagihiko and if that's the case then we better go." He shouted.

"Why would she go and see him?" I inquired.

"Rima loves Nagi and she will try to deny it and want to see him."

"Oh, "I yelled" Then i think we better hurry i left her a while ago."

"Crap, let's go."

We dashed through the halls and from the distance we could see Rima with Nagihiko.

We ran to the park across the road where they were.

"Rima!" I yelled. She turned to face me and turned back to Nagihiko.

"Amu, you were right." She called.

I saw a slight smirk on Nagihiko's face and he turned towards me as i stood beside Rima.

"So your the masermind that found out who i was?" He yelled to me.

"What happened to you?" Ikuto asked entering the park.

"Yo, guys!" Kukai was across the road with Utau and running for the park as well.

We were all there, me, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Rima and Nagihiko. Hannah said she had some appointment today so we all knew she wouldn't be around.

"So then, you are the spy from Easter?" I questioned.

"That's right"

"What do you want?" Kukai yelled.

"I want to bring the Embryo to my master." He yelled," And if that means defeating my friends then so be it."

We turned to look at each other and nodded to our charas.

"Character Transform, Sky Jack"

"Character Transform, Black Lynx"

"Character Transform, Seraphic Charm"

"Character Transform, Clown Drop"

"Character Tranform, Amulet Spade!"

"Let's Fight then." Amu yelled.

"Very well." Nagihiko called.

"Character Transform, Beat Jumper."

"This will be easy" Nagihiko smirked.

Emma: HeyHeyHey xx Bet you weren't expecting that!!

Song requests?

Ideas?

Review?

Advice?

Click that button below!! 3 xx

R&R! xx


	7. You must Fight, Rachel!

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey x I want to thank past Review's and also my friend Amanda for reading my story :) Also Amuto && Rimahiko love starts in this chappie xx Thanks! x Anyway let's get on with the story....**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara or the songs in anyway x If i did though it would be the greatest! xx**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

_**Recap**_

_"Character Transform, Sky Jack"_

_"Character Transform, Black Lynx"_

_"Character Transform, Seraphic Charm"_

_"Character Transform, Clown Drop"_

_"Character Tranform, Amulet Spade!"_

_"Let's Fight then." Amu yelled._

_"Very well." Nagihiko called._

_"Character Transform, Beat Jumper."_

_"This will be easy" Nagihiko smirked._

_**~Normal~**_

The fight had began. Nagihiko used his special attack 'Blaze Shot' to attack his 'friends'. He was too powerful and too strong for them.

"We can't win this!" Utau screamed as Amu continued to fight.

"We have to try!" Amu yelled. She used her attack 'Colourful Canvas' to attack but nothing they used had an effect. Soon after Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and Rima had fallen leaving Amu all alone.

"Amu give up already!" Rima cried lying on the dirty, muddy ground.

"No! To protect my friends, Easter must go down!" Amu screamed at the top of her voice.

"Stupid" Nagihiko said in a voice a little louder than a whisper. It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Stupid? Your the one working for Easter!" Rima yelled.

Nagihiko stopped for a moment but the darkness inside him crept up and Nagihko started to scream in pain.

"No! Stop!" He screamed as he held his head as the pain became unbearable,"No! Leave!"

"What's happening?" Rima shouted. She ran towards him.

"No! Stay away!" He called. Nagihiko only could hear his mind speaking..."You work for Easter, Take them Out!" He felt like his mind was controling him and bit by bit turning him more malicous and evil.

"Nagi!" Rima cried tears not stopping falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rima!" He shouted before the pain finally stopped and he returned to attacking. He used 'Blaze Shot' to attack Rima, and without knowing he had attacked Rima and she had fallen. Nagihiko never wanted it to come to this, he had no choice but to obey.

~_**Nagihiko's Pov~**_

I heard her voice. The voice of an angel calling out to me in the darkness. Unknowingly i had put my friends in danger and for the worst part it wasn't even me...It was my mind.

Sounds strange but it's true. When my parents died four years ago it all started...

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Nagihiko you will be living with me now" Said Tsubasa, the leader of Easter._

_"I don't need any new family" I cried._

_"Ah! But i won't be your family, i'll be your boss" Tsubasa took out a small gun and shot it at my heart. At that moment the Darkness took me over. I could feel no emotion, no happiness just nothing._

_Soon after i could feel again. I could be happy with my friends and sad with my boss but my mind could turn on me at any minute making it unbearably painful. It made me obey the cruel orders from Tsubasa and made me turn on my friends._

_I was imprisoned for the rest of my life. The darkness can never be taken from my heart and so i will never be free._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

As i walked away her voice was ringing inside my head. It was sweet and soft but spoke words of fire. I was a traitor, they would never trust me again.

~_**Normal~**_

Everyone lay on the muddy ground rethinking Nagi's actions. What had happened to their best friend?

"Rima, are you okay?" Kukai asked in a sympathetic and saddened tone of voice.

She stood up and slowly walked away but slowly stopped and turned to face her friends.

"Why wouldn't i be?" She spoke as her eyes began tearing tears of pain. Her love had betrayed her.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked running to her side. Amu still stood but didn't move an inch. He put his arm around her and lifted her up.

"Thank you, Ikuto" Amu said as she was carried by Ikuto to her room.

Ikuto and Amu both sat on her bed for while in complete silence. The silence suddenly broke as Ikuto stood up.

"Your leaving?" She asked in a sad tone of voice.

"No, Let's practice, Amu" He whispered then turned to face Amu whose cheeks tinted a deep shade of red. He went to Utau's cuboard and dragged out a cd player. He put in a cd and turned it to track 11.

"Sing with me." He insisted.

_**~Amu's Pov~**_

As the song began i reconised it. It was the song i used to sing all the time so i stood up ready to sing.

_**(Song: Don't Stop Believing by Journey, I= Ikuto, A= Amu x)**_

_I: __Just a small town girl,_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A: Just a city boy,_

_Born and raised in south detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere._

_I: A singer in a smoky room_

_A: The smell of wine and cheap perfumes_

_Both: For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the nights_

_Streetlights, people_

_Living just to find emotion _

_Hiding somewhere in the nights _

_A: Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_Both: Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time _

_A:_Some will win, some will lose

_Both: Some are born to sing the blues _

_And now the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Don't stop believin Hold _

_on to that feelin' _

_Streetlight, people _

_Don't stop believin Hold _

_on to that feelin' _

_Streetlight, people _

_Don't Stop!_

_**~End of Song~**_

"That was good" Ikuto stated as we finished. My cheeks couldn't resist turning red throughout the entire song. There was footsteps at the door and the door opened revealing a happy Utau.

"What's up with you?" Ikuto asked. She blushed and put on a cute face.

Ikuto looked at me and we both laughed a bit. Utau was acting stranger than usual.

"Nothing" She said slowly with her cute expression still attached to her flawless skinned face.

"Okay, bye Amu" Ikuto said turning to me and yet again my cheeks...turned red. I think i was am falling in love with Ikuto.....wait...that's stupid he would never love a geek like me.

After Ikuto left i grabbed my brush and sat on my bed combing my long pink hair. Utau sat on her bed smiling into mid air.

"So what happened?" I asked curiously. I could see a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

"I think i'm in love" She yelled. She got up and came over to me. She sat down beside me and grabbed my brush and started to slowly brush my hair.

"With Kukai" She exclaimed. My eyes widened and i looked around at her. Her face was pure red and her smile streched accross her face. This was a different side to Utau.

"Amu, She's under a character change with Eru" Ran whispered into my ear. I took a closer look at Utau that had little angel wings attached to her back.

"Character change?" I asked in a voice quiet enough so Utau couldn't hear.

"I'll show you" Ran shouted, " Character Change!" My cross pin in my hair changed to a heart pin.

My body started acting on it's own. I jumped up and down and cheered and danced.

"Go for it Utau!" I screamed. My pin changed back to normal and i covered my mouth in shock.

Utau laughed and then i realised that Utau's wings had gone.

"Ran!" I shouted grabbing her and almost choking her to death.

Utau laughed again and i soon joined her.

"Thank you" She whispered and as i noticed this i smiled slightly. There was a loud knock on our door.

"Come in!" I shouted sitting on my bed.

The door opened revealing...it couldn't be.....Rachel.

"Rachel?" I yelled in happiness at my best friend.

"Amu!" She cried. She sounded different from her usual happy, quiet self.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" I cried with her.

"I thought he was my best friend, but he pushed me downstairs." She cried. Utau stood up and came over to us both. She looked concerned and worried.

"Tadase isn't your friend" She stated. All Rachel could do was cry.

"Katie came to me and told me Amu had hurt Tadase. I believed them at that point but then...I saw Tadase with your diamond egg. I got so confused as why he would have it. I thought mabye he was getting revenge for you hurting him but then i thought Tadase wasn't that kind of person. I then thought of you and thought of your character...you wouldn't hurt someone if you didn't need to. That's when i remembered....it was Tadase that pushed me downstairs. He could have killed me." She explained and by the end she broke down in tears.

I ran over and gave her a hug, i wanted her to stop crying. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay but i wasn't sure.

"I know how you feel." Utau proclaimed breaking down in tears.

Rachel looked up at Utau in confusion.

"You still don't know so i will explain," Utau started wiping away her tears," Do you know what Easter is?"

"Yes, Josa told me, a company that reaches to find the embryo, a magical wishing egg. Josa was wandering the corridors one day and over heard..someone talking about it on the phone" She stated, Josa floated by her side and looked worried for Rachel.

"You mean Nagihiko?" Utau stated turning her head.

"Yes..did you find out?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, i feel the same way as you. Nagihiko turned out to be a spy for Easter and broke our hearts."

"So Tadase is a spy also?"

"Yes"

"Also...Yori is too" Utau added. Rachel stared in disbelief and couldn't take hearing anymore of this.

"I-if you knew this why didn't you tell any us?" Rachel declared. I looked up knwing that this would not end well.

"Rachel..." I whispered.

"We thought it would be safer to keep it from you and your friends. Yaya, being the crybaby that she is won't be able to handle the situation and also Katie is Hannah's twin sister, so Hannah didn't want Katie involved." Utau explained.

"Katie and Hannah are sisters?" Rachel yelled.

"Yes, they don't know that any of us know so don't mention it to them."

"Okay, but still how did it keep us safer? I almost died!" She proclaimed.

"I think we were in the wrong keeping it from you, your other friend smay be next so it's our job now to protect them."

"Stay away from them!" She proclaimed." Since when do you popular kids start caring for anyone but yourselves? Sorry Amu, but if my friends are in danger i have to help them" With that, Rachel slammed the door shut leaving me in tears.

Utau sighed.

_**~Rachel's Pov~**_

I cried all the way down the hall to my room door where i heard Rima on the phone.

"Please Nagihiko, pick up!" I heard her shout from the hallway," Why won't you pick up!"

I entered the room and sat on my bed. Rima sat on hers crying and it wasn't long befor ei joined her.

I lay down in my bed as did Rima.

"You're back?" Rima asked.

"Yes, i got let out early as i was feeling better but..."

"You wish you had never got let out?"

"My words exactly."

"I know how you feel." Rima started," I thought i loved Nagihiko but now that i know the truth, i'm not so sure." I looked up at my tear stained roomate and saw nothing but saddness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"There's no need to be sorry, It was Nagihiko's choice after all."

"Do you know that for sure?" I inquired.

She looked up at me in surprise.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I hate stuck up bratty popular kids but... I don't hate normal girls" I shot her a smile and she started wiping her tears.

"No, I don't know that for sure but... what else could it be?"

"I'm not sure but i'm sure this wasn't Tadase's choice either or Yori's"

"So you found out?" Rima asked.

"Yes, i don't know what to do now"

"There's only one thing you can do." Rima stated.

"And what's that?"

"Fight."

Emma: HeyHeyHey xx Rachel's back! Any ideas? Please tell me xx I bet your surprised....No paramore song! Paramore still is my favourite band but it would be boring having only paramore songs xx Anyways thanks for reading

R&R xx


	8. A Fight, A new friend & The bad guys Po

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey xx Thanks for everyone that has read/Reviewed my story so far....this chappie includes the following,**_

_**- Rachel && Rima= Friends**_

_**-Rachels Joins the band!**_

_**- Another Fight with Nagi && Tadase!**_

_**-2nd part to Hannah && Katie's story xx**_

_**-The bad Guys Pov!**_

_**- 2 songs sung! Turn it off by Paramore, && Catch Me by Demi Lovato.**_

_**-Amuto, Rimahiko && Start of Tadori!**_

_**Very Long chappie btw took me ages xx**_

_**So please enjoy xx**_

_**Recap**_

"Yes, i don't know what to do now"

"There's only one thing you can do." Rima stated.

"And what's that?"

"Fight."

_**~Rachel's Pov~**_

"That's the only thing i can't do" I whispered. Rima looked up with a confused expression attached to her face.

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to hurt them" I wanted them to pay for all they had done but not through violence,"Violence is never the answer."

"Then what is?" Rima asked.

"The answer is to know why"

"And then what?" Rima questioned.

"I don't know" I lay on my bed and slowly closed my eyes and within 5 minutes i was asleep.

_**~Amu's Pov~**_

I woke up with a pain in my head. Too much had happened yesterday. Rachel looked at me with such sad eyes. It semmed to be me who was the happiest. Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Rima and Hannah are all sad about Nagihiko and Rachel is upset because of Tadase and Yori.

"Amu!" Ran shoted as i fully woke up and could hear the sound of my alarm on my phone. It was playing my favourite song, My Heart by Paramore. I sang along with it as i stood from my bed to turn it off.

"Good morning, Ran, Miki, Su." I cheered looking up to them.

"Amu look out the window!" Su cried. I ran to the window to see Tadase and Nagihiko together fighting Ikuto and Kukai. Ah...not again.

"Amu, Let's go help!" Miki called.

"Geez!" I hated this. It was too early for a fight.

"Character Transform Amulet Clover."

I swooped out of the window and reached Ikuto and Kukai.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted.

"It's okay, I'll help!" I shouted and i saw Ikuto smirk.

"So will I!" A voice from behind called. We turned around to see a familiar green haired girl standing behind us.

"Rachel!" I yelled.

"Josa, let's go!" Josa nodded and there was a sudden burst of light.

"Character Transform Heartful Sword "

She character Transformed. A sword in her hand, a black flower tying her long green hair into a curly ponytail and a green and black outfit- Black tank top with green flower in middle, green mini skirt and black knee high socks- She looked ready to fight.

"Who's that?" Ikuto and Kukai said together.

"Rachel Zoliee" I stated.

"She's back from hospital?" Kukai asked.

"Yes she got back yesterday. She just found out about Tadase and the other traitors."

"Amu!" She called running over towards me.

"Rachel, I thought-" I began but was interupted.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry Amu." She apoligized but looked over towards Tadase and Nagihiko that stood together.

"Tadase? Why did you do it?" She asked calmly.

"I-" He began but was cut off by voices behind us.

_**~Normal~**_

"Character Transform Clown Drop"

"Charater Transform Lunatic Charm"

"Character Transform Love Wish"

"Six aganst two, Your out matched!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Are we really?" Nagihiko yelled.

"Let's just fight already!" Amu proclaimed.

"No!" Rachel yelled. Everyone stopped and turned to face her in confusion.

"What is it Rachel?" Utau asked.

"I've said it before and i'll say it again, Violence is never the answer." She exclaimed.

"If we don't fight we will be defeated" Ikuto shouted but still Rachel went on.

"I've known Tadase for ages and it's the same with all of you and Nagihiko. You know as I know that this isn't who they truly are, right Rima?"

"Y-yes, I believe the old Nagi is still inside him somewhere." Rima answered.

"I believe that Tadase is not himself right now so i will do my best to help him by not fighting." Rachel declared. She un character transformed with Josa and left.

"I agree with her" Rima exclaimed. Rima un character Transformed and walked towards Nagihiko, "Where did the Nagi go that i loved?"

Nagihiko stopped for that moment and began screaming again.

"R-rima!" Nagihiko called from the pain he was recieving.

"She was right!" Rima proclaimed, "You are in there, Nagi" She took her hand and placed it on Nagihiko's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Rima." He called. Rima backed away as Tadase got out a gun. It was the same gun from when Tsubasa shot him before. He aimed the gun at Nagihiko.

"Tadase, please don't!" Rima yelled jumping infront of Nagihiko.

"Stupid Girl, falling right into our trap" Tadase exclaims and shots hitting Rima.

She screamed in pain but there was nothing anyone could do.

"Rima!" Utau screamed at the top of her voice. Suddenly Tadase picks up his phone.

"Boss, we have her."

"Good work" Said Tsubasa on the other end of the phone, "The limo is waiting at the front gates" Tadase then hung up the phone.

"What plan?" Kukai yelled as they tried to take Rima away.

"We knew that if we fought you Rima would soon appear, this girl is in the way of our plan so instead of taking her out she could be of use to us." Tadase explained.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Rachel yelled entering the park one again.

"Character Transform Heartful Sword"

"Special attack Sword Slash!" She attacked both Nagihiko and Tadase as they both fell. Rachel went over and picked Rima up and flew with her away somewhere safe followed by the rest of the populars and Amu.

They all arrive at a park where they lay Rima on a park bench as she still screamed in pain from the shot.

"Special attack Healing Heart" Rachel shouted and a light surrounded her and Rima. The pain finally stoped in Rima's heart as she awoke.

"Rachel?" Rima whispered.

"It's okay, your safe now."

"It was so terrible, the pain. My mind was speaking to me, making me scream causing me to suffer." She explained, finally sitting up from where she had lay, "Nagihiko screamed like me, he must suffer like that all the time"

"So that means Nagihiko is being controlled by Easter?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, when my mind was speaking it was just telling me to obey, my heart started fading into darkness."

"Who knows how long Nagihiko has been suffering, you only suffered for about two minutes." Utau added.

"We have to save him!" Rachel declared, " I've decided that i must fight and that i can't lose because it's the only way we'll be able to save them"

"I agree" Rima cried, "I want to see Nagihiko's happy eyes again."

"I want to see Tadase normal too, i bet he's being controlled as well" Rachel added.

"If he is then i suspect they wanted to do the same to Rima." Ikuto suspected. Rima starting crying again.

"Rima..." KusuKusu- Rima's shugo chara- said.

"Don't worry we'll make sure nothing happens to you!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yes, let's have a band practice to cheer you up!" Kukai decided. Everyone agreed as they knew Band practice always made Rima smile.

"The i guess i should go" Rachel sighed.

"Why?" Rima asked.

"You can come too" Utau offered.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, if you can play an instrument." Ikuto added.

"Sure, i can play Keyboard and Piano"

"Great!" Kukai cheered as they all headed towards the music room to practice.

"Okay everyone, let's try this song, Kukai on drums, Rachel on keyboard, Rima and me on guitar, Utau and Hannah backup singers and Amu lead singer." Ikuto decided and told which song to play.

_**(A/n: Song: Turn it Off by Paramore, Paramore rocks!)**_

_I scraped my knees while i was praying  
and found a demon in my safest haven  
seems like its getting harder to believe in anything  
and just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

I wanna know what it'd be like  
to find perfection in my pride  
to see nothing in the light  
but turn it off in all my spite,  
in all my spite i'll turn it off

and the worst part is before it gets any better we're headed for a cliff  
and in the freefall i will realize i'm better off when I hit the bottom

tragedy it seems unending  
i'm watching everyone i looked up to break and bending  
we're taking short cuts and false illusions  
just to cut out the hero

well i can see behind the curtain  
the wheels are creaking, turning  
it's all wrong the way we're working  
towards a goal that's nonexistent, it's nonexistent but we just keep believing

and the worst part is before it gets any better we're headed for a cliff  
and in the freefall i will realize i'm better off when I hit the bottom

I wanna know what it'd be like  
to find perfection in my pride  
to see nothing in the light  
but turn it off in all my spite,  
in all my spite i'll turn it off  
just turn it off again  
again, again, again.

and the worst part is before it gets any better we're headed for a cliff  
and in the freefall i will realize i'm better off when I hit the bottom

and the worst part is before it gets any better we're headed for a cliff  
and in the freefall i will realize i'm better off when I hit the bottom 

_**~End of song~**_

"That was great!" Ran cheered along with miki, su and the other charas.

"It's still not the same without Nagi" Rima cried.

"Oh no! Rima...." KusuKusu cried.

_**~Tadase Pov~(scary! :O)**_

Those stupid brats! We are gonna be scolded for not bringing Rima.

Me and Nagihiko both walked back to the limo with no Rima. Yori was waiting at the limo.

"Tadase!" She shouted towards me.

"Hi, Yori" I said back.

"You two are gonna be in for it!" She joked.

"Shut up, Yori! At least we tried." I shouted.

"Nagihiko, are you alright?" She asked in a sympathetic tone of voice, how pathetic can she get?

"No" He answered as he got in the limo.

"Well too bad for you because now we have to be somewhere else and we don't want to be late for that!"

"Tadase...." She whispered.

"What is it now Yori?" I yelled.

"What did they do to you?" She whispered but before i could tell her how pathetic she sounded i was pulled into the limo.

_**~Yori's Pov~**_

What happened to him? or What did they do to him?

Nagihiko is being controlled but with Tadase it's different. I joined up with Easter so i could be with Tadase through this but now he's changed.

One day he was normal and then Easter took him away somewhere for about a month. We told everyone at school he was on a long holiday with his family. The next time i saw him his whole attitude had changed. He had became evil and i felt like i had lost someone very close to me. He put on an act at school but only i knew something had changed.

There was only one place i could turn to now....my friends- Katie, Yaya and Kairi.

I reached the school canteen and i saw them all sitting there together, happily enjoying their meals.

I remembered what Tsubasa had once told me...

_"If they ever found out that your a spy, they would never trust you again."_

I thought hard about what i wanted to say.... I wanted to go staright up and say the truth.

Yaya then spotted me from the distance.

"Ah! Yori-Tan! Over here!" She yelled as the whole canteen starting staring at her.

I walked slowly over towards her and sat down beside them all.

"So what do you think?" Kairi asked.

"About what?"

"About that?" He pointed his finger towards a group of people sitting at a table but as i took another look i saw it was the populars with Amu and Rachel.

I sighed knowing now was the time i had to tell the truth before the populars did.

"Everyone listen, i have something to tell you" I said.

Kairi, Katie and even Yaya stared at me ready to explain.

"Tadase and i.."

"Your finally going out?" Yaya proclaimed.

"No, listen!" Yaya zipped her lips and i continued.

I ended up telling them everything, about Easter, about Tadase even about Nagihiko and the populars. I told them what happened earlier and how i am worried for Tadase.

"What?" They all said together as i tried to catch my breath from speaking for so long.

"I will give you time to think over what i have said." I got up and left them. I ran to my room and fell on my bed, tears bursting through my eyes.

_**~Rima's Pov~**_

I was so lonely...

He had left me.....

"Rima!" KusuKusu yelled.

"Huh? Oh Hi..." I whispered.

I was lying on my bed having just returned from band practice, everyone else went to the canteen.

I felt like running away and never coming back but i knew i would never have the guts to leave my friends.

Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I whispered.

The door opened revealing Hannah at the other side.

"Hannah?" I whispered.

"Miya, go with KusuKusu and play somewhere i have to chat with Rima" She said to her shugo chara- Miya.

They floated out of the room and Hannah sat on the bed next to me. She handed me a tissue and gave me a hug.

"It'll be okay, Rima. Nagihiko will come back to us"

"I feel like i am nothing without him."

"Sing"

"What?

"Trust me singing will help, it takes you into another world when you sing, try it" She got out a cd player and turned it to track 6.

_**(A/n: Song Catch Me by Demi Lovato)**_

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me

If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

_**~End of Song~**_

"Thank you, Hannah. That made me feel alot better. I know i need to fight to protect everyone and to save Nagihiko from Easter"

"Singing makes everything better."

"Theres something i have to tell you know." I started "I know that Katie is your sister."

"How long have you known?"

"About a year" I stated., "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"I thought people would judge me too much because my sister is a geek and I'm in the populars." She explained.

"Your were just being silly. No one will judge you for who your sister is, you are you not your sister." I stated and shot her a smile. Her face saddened.

"I've been a horrible sister to her it's no wonder that she hates me."

"She can't hate you. No one can hate a wonderful person like you" I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Go see her, an apology will make you feel better."

"I will, thanks Rima" She left then and KusuKusu came back.

"Rima, are you ok now?" She asked.

"Yes, i am much better." I smiled and KusuKusu's smile streched for miles accross her face. I gave her a hug and i went to my cuboard to get one of my gag comics to read.

_**~Hannah's Pov~**_

She is right. My sister is not me. I am me. I need to see her quickly or i will never forgive myself.

I ran straight to her room but she wasn't there. I checked every single place she might have been but i still couldn't find her.

I would search the entire city to find her and so i did....she wasn't there.

I came to last place anyone would ever look....The Easter Building.

I walked inside but i was stopped at the reception desk.

"Your not welcome here, Hannah." The man said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I qusetioned.

"I am Tsubasa, the director of Easter and i know all about you and your little club. It's too bad that Nagihiko isn't here, he would have loved to fight you."

"What did you do to him!" I declared.

"Leave now before things get ugly." He insisted.

"I am not leaving here without an explaination and my...sister!" I declared.

"Ah so someone told you where she was?" He asked

"No but you just confirmed it there. Let me see my sister!"

"But does she really want to see you?"

"Of course! I'm her sis-"

"Are you really? Because last thing i heard was that she was just a little geeky girl." He teased.

"I didn't mean it"

"I will take you to see your sister but i'm giving you this warning now.... If you come in this building any further you may never leave, is that a risk your willing to take?"

"Yes, let me see her." I yelled.

"Very well then... this way"


	9. The Journal

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey xx This chapter will be the best so far, I promise xx I want to thank everyone that has read so far xx**_

_**I don't own shugo chara or the songs xx**_

_**Recap**_

_"I will take you to see your sister but i'm giving you this warning now... If you come in this building any further you may never leave, is that a risk your willing to take?"_

_"Yes, let me see her." I yelled._

_"Very well then... this way"_

_**End of Recap**_

_**~Hannah's Pov~**_

I didn't understand alot of which was going on but i knew one thing...my sister was at Easter and was most likely in trouble. I had to save her.

I was led through the halls of the entire building. Tsubasa led me into the basement of Easter where there was just a green light and two cages.

"Katie? Nagihiko?" I yelled, seeing both of them trapped in the cages,"What have you done to them?" I yelled at the monster behind me.

"They are simply just sleeping" He stated.

"Let them go!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid i can't do that" He answered.

"Then i'll make you!" I looked at Miya and she nodded her head. There was a burst of light infront of me.

"Character Transform Love Wish"

"Special Attack Love Spear"

I missed...

"I would watch where you point that thing" He smirked pointing to the spear in my hand, "I will not fight you, but she will" He pointed to my sisters cage and pressed a button to open it.

Katie steped out and suddenly there was a burst of lights surrounding her and Mia.

"Character Transform Dream Wish"

"Special Attack Dream Spear"

She hit me with her spear and i immediately un character Transformed...I couldn't fight my own sister.

"I won't fight my...sister"

"Stupid" Tsubasa called, "Lock her up!"

Katie grabbed me and put me in a third cage.

"Please Katie listen! What did they do to you?" I yelled. She turned away and followed Tsubasa out the door leaving me with nothing but the inside of my cage.

_**~Yori's Pov~**_

I stood at the doors of Easter. I was let in by the guards and led to the basement.

As usual Nagihiko was fast asleep in his cage ...but there was two other cages. One was empty but in the other one lay...Hannah?

I ran straight up to the directors office to demand answers. I finally reached his office where he sat on the phone. I listened in from the hallway.

"Yes, I now have both Katie and Hannah under my control and soon i will have more" He laughed and i stood back in shock. I ran and ran as fast as i could out of the Easter building and back to school.

I ran straight to the lunch room where my friends sat enjoying there meals.

"Kairi, Yaya!" I yelled as i ran toward them.

"Yori-tan!" Yaya called.

I sat down beside them and caught my breath.

"We have thought about what you said" Kairi started, "You are still our friend no matter what as for Tadase...we are worried."

"Theres no time for that now! Katie and Hannah have been captured by Easter!" I yelled loud enough for everyone in the lunch room to hear. Luckily only us three and the populars were there.

From the corner of my eye i could see the populars running towards me.

"Hannah has been captured?" Utau yelled.

"And Katie!"

"This is very bad!" Rachel yelled.

"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you also a spy for Easter?" Ikuto questioned.

"I am but...i'm not bad. I care about my friends. I only joined so i could be with Tadase...but"

"But what?" Amu asked.

"He's changed"

"Changed?

"Theres no time to explain they are all in major trouble and we have to save them now, but watch your back Tsubasa, the leader of easter, will go at any costs to have more of you under his control especially you, Amu" I explained.

"Me? Why me?"

"You are the most powerful out of us all, and if you ever get your hands on your diamond egg you will have the power to destroy Easter. That's why Tadase stole your egg." I continued.

"Wait, before we go explain something else. What are they doing to them anyway? To Nagihiko, Katie, Hannah and Tadase.?" Kukai inquired.

I looked down in shame of myself. I knew exactly what had happened.

"For Nagihiko, Hannah and Katie it was the gun. That gun contains the power to darken someones heart and to take over the person's mind that is shot. At first they are left with no emotion at all. Over time the persons emotions are returned but Tsubasa is able to control them. Their minds speak to them and tell them to obey, they recieve so much pain throughout their bodies that they can't resist it. I believe though that somehow they can be restored. Rima spoke to Nagihiko once and it reached his heart. He was able to break free for a couple of moments but he couldn't put up with the pain."

"What about Tadase?" Utau questioned.

"As for Tadase... I don't know" I whispered.

"Let's go" Ikuto insisted, "We can restore them and we will."

Everyone agreed and all nine of us set off for the Easter building.

_**~Amu's Pov~**_

When we arrived, Yori showed us an entrance at the back whilst she went through the front doors. Just stepping inside the building made me feel scared. We met up with Yori at the north side stairs.

"Nagihiko, Katie and Hannah are being held in the cages in the basement. We should split up into three groups. Yaya, Utau, Kukai and Kairi can go up these stairs and there will be a sign saying Tadase on it. Sneek in there, Tadase shouldn't be there. Look around for clues on what's happened to him, "Yori started in a whisper so no one else could hear us." Ikuto and Amu go to the south stairs and up those you will find the Directors office. Try to find clues on Easter's plans but be discreet about it. Me, Rima and Rachel will go to the basement."

"Why do you get to decide?" Yaya moaned.

"Because i've worked here for a long time"

"Very well" Kairi stated pushing up his glasses and moving his dark emerald hair out of his face.

Everyone did as she told and we moved out. Me and Ikuto quietly sneeked up the southern stairs and found the door to Tsubasa's Office but there was one problem...he was inside!

We quietly listened from the hallway and discovered he was talking to Tadase.

"Cheer up Tadase! We have three of those scums under our control, you should be happy!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

All we could hear was Tadase sighing.

"Why did you have to capture Katie?" Tadase sighed.

"Oh, so now you feel regret? Don't you remember? It was you that brought her to me"

"I know but-?" He began.

"You are to obey me and needn't worry about those friends of yours,Tadase."

Tadase sighed.

"Cheer up, our plan will be a success. If it isn't, i wonder what will happen to your family?"

"I know, our plan will be a success." Tadase sighed again.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked Ikuto in a voice lower than a whisper.

"I'm not sure" Ikuto replied. We heard footsteps coming up the southern stairs and we automatically ran into the nearest closet. It was a very small closet.

So there we were. Stuck in a tiny closet in the middle of the Easter building. What could go wrong?...Everything! He was so close i could feel his breath on my face.

"Ikuto?" I asked in a whisper.

"Shhh" He held his hand over my mouth and pointed to the door," Do you want to be caught?

I shut up from there on. It was going to be a long day.

_**~Utau's Pov~ (Been awhile!)**_

All four of us walked quickly but quietly up the nothern stairs. At the top we could see a hallway with around twenty different doors. At the very end was the room with the Tadase writen on it.

Kairi put his ears against the door to check for sound inside. As he said it was all clear we swooped in.

His room walls were blue and he had a king sized bed in the middle of the floor. It seemed like a normal boys room, a cuboard full of clothes, a desk with a computer on it, a comfy bed...but wait. There was another door at the other side of the room reading...Do not enter.

"What's in there?" I asked quietly pointing to the door.

"Let's check it out" Kukai whispered.

We walked over and opened the door, inside was...a library? There was perhaps millions of books lying on bookshelves.

We were examining the books when i came accross a very special covered book saying...Tadase's Journal.

"Should we read it?" I asked showing the book to everyone.

"It might explain what happened to him." Kairi stated as i handed him the book.

"It could be counted as creepy peering into a man's private Journal" Yaya added.

"But we need to know the truth" I insisted.

"Then you look" Kairi proposed handing Utau the book.

"Very well." I opened the book and read the pages inside as my eyes widened.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was my first day at Easter. I do not know what they want but i know it can't be good. Tsubasa, the leader wants me to betray me friends at school and become a spy. Theres no way i would. He says if i don't he will show me something that will change my mind._

_Tadase_

I read the first page to the group quietly.

"Read the next entry" Yaya whispered.

"The next one is like a month later!" I pointed out.

_Dear Journal,_

_I was taken to America for a while. While i was there i was taken to Easter's main dungeon. There i was shown my family. My mother, my father and my grandmother. Tsubasa said that if i don't obey Easter and Him, they will die. I guess i am left with no choice, i must fight. I don't want to hurt anyone including Yori but now that i'm back my attitude has changed. She knows it too. I feel like i can only be myself in my Journal even my mind is mundled with evil thoughts. I don't know why...why was this my horrible fate?_

_Tadase_

I continued reading to the next entry.

_Dear Journal_

_Today i had to spy yet again on my friends. Kairi, Yaya, Yori and Rachel. Why did i have to hurt them. I love them so much especially Yori. Yori was the one that cares the most for me. When i joined the evil company called Easter that has given me this horrible fate she jumped to my side and joined too. Tsubasa said that she didn't need any threatning as she would do anything for me. I found his words utterly horrible. I love Yori but i don't think she even knows._

_Tadase_

"He hasn't written anything until about a month ago when Amu came." I whispered.

"Read it" Kukai insisted.

"Very well"

_Dear Journal_

_Today Rachel introduced us all to Hinamori Amu. She had four chara eggs. That night Tsubasa ordered me to get rid of a threat, Rachel. He said if i didn't push Rachel downstairs i would never see my family again. So i did as i was told, i completely regret it though. Rachel is one of my best friends and i will always regret pushing her even if she doesn't know it. Yori hasn't talked to me in awhile when i did talk to her the wrong words came out of my mind even my thoughts seemed completely evil. What have i become?_

_Tadase_

_Dear Journal_

_Today was the day i faced Rachel. She came back to school and went straight to Amu's room or so i was told..._

_Tadase_

"That's the last thing he wrote" I pointed out.

"Not a very big Journal, only five entries" Yaya whispered.

"Still, it tells us what has happened to him. He is being threatened by Easter."Kukai added.

"Let's go, this place gives me the creeps!" Yaya exclaimed.

"What about the others?" Kairi asked.

"We will meet with them back at the school" Utau explained.

"Let's go!" Yaya yelled.

_**~Rima's Pov~**_

We walked slowly down the staircase until we reached the large plain room with brightly shinning green lights and three cages holding, Katie, Hannah && Nagihiko.

I approched Nagi's cage slowly taking slow breaths and picturing in my mind what he would say or do to me.

"Nagi?" I whispered, stopping at his cage.

He was just standing there, still and lifeless. His eyes shut and his long purple hair was left flowing wild to his waist.

"He's sleeping" Yori stated as i felt her softly patting my back.

"Is there a way to wake him?" Rima asked silently staring at her love caged within iron bars.

"What about this switch?" Rachel called behind us and as we both turned around to face her we saw she was pointing to a big red button placed on the wall at the other end of the room. Before we could naswer Rachel pushed it and suddenly the green lights turned to red.

"R-Rima?" I heard a soft whisper from behind me say and as i turned it was my love himself with his eyes wide open.


	10. The Promise

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey x I am so so happy went shopping today with my bestos, rachel katie && Nats x and came home ready to write. I went to Forbidden planet today and got three manga voumes, two of ouran high school host club and one of vampire knight xx I am warning u now that i am wearing long fake nails at the moment and so i may make some mistakes with my typing so i'm warning you xx :P**_

_**I do not own shugo chara in any form but if i did then there would be neverending seasons of it xx**_

_**Please enjoyxxx**_

_**Recap**_

"He's sleeping" Yori stated as i felt her softly patting my back.

"Is there a way to wake him?" Rima asked silently staring at her love caged within iron bars.

"What about this switch?" Rachel called behind us and as we both turned around to face her we saw she was pointing to a big red button placed on the wall at the other end of the room. Before we could answer Rachel pushed it and suddenly the green lights turned to red.

"R-Rima?" I heard a soft whisper from behind me say and as i turned it was my love himself with his eyes wide open.

_**End of Recap**_

_**~Rima's Pov~**_

"Nagi?" I whispered.

"Rachel, Yori, Rima?" A voice from the other side of the room called. I turned around to see that Hannah and Katie both had awoken too.

"Hannah, Katie! Are you alright?" Rachel whispered running towards them.

"You all have to get out of here!"Katie whispered, "Tsubasa will be back soon"

I turned back round towards Nagihiko.

"Are you the real Nagi?" I asked in a voice louder than a whisper.

"Y-yes, we are able to be ourselves inside these cages but it still hurts. The pain from that gun still spreads the dark pain throughout our bodies. It's useless now, we will never be able to escape but it's not too late for you to escape. Go while you still can" He explained.

"I am not leaving without you, there must be some antidote."

"There is" Yori added walking towards us.

"Yori?" Hannah whispered, " I thought you were on their side"

"That was in the past"

"Wait, you said there is an antidote?" I asked.

"Yes but Tsubasa keeps it hidden somewhere special and secret but i don't know where." She explained.

"Nagi, i promise that i will save you if it's the last thing i do" I reached my arm inside the cage and softly touched his face and i could feel tears streaming from his eyes.

"R-rima." He whispered.

There was suddenly a loud noise from up the stairs as we heard footsteps slowly walking down.

"You have to hide" Hannah shrieked pointing to a closet at the far west corner.

"Ok but Nagi promise me one thing?" I whispered.

"Yes"

"Even if you are forced to fight us please still stay my best friend"

"It's a promise"

We ran toward the closet and quietly and quickly hid inside, it was a rather large closet with enough room for the three of us. We listened in from the closet as Tsubasa made his entrance.

_**~Normal Pov~**_

Tsubasa entered the basement with Tadase and three other men following behind him.

"Someone has been in here!" He yelled noticing the switch had been pressed and Nagihiko and the others stood awake.

"Who entered this room?" He asked glaring at Nagihiko.

"I will never tell you" Nagi replied.

"I will ask you again, who entered this basement?" Tsubasa got out a remote and pressed a purple switch. Nagihiko cried in pain and suddenly his eyes turned black and he was no longer himself.

"It was Yori, Rachel and Rima, sir" He said completely emotionless.

"Where are they now?"

"In the closet"

Tadase looked at his friend caged behind iron bars but looked away with guilt in his eyes.

"Come out now or we will come in" Tsubasa called to the closet. The door handle opened and Rima, Yori and Rachel stepped outside.

"Let's go!" Yori yelled.

A sudden light appeared around the three girls.

"Character Transform Heartful Sword"

"Character Transform Clown Drop"

"Character Transform Forgotten Wish"

Tsubasa held out his remote and pressed another couple of buttons and let Hannah, Katie and Nagihiko out of their cages.

"Tadase, you to" He ordered.

"Character Transform Platinum Royal"

"Character Transform Dream Wish"

"Character Transform Love Wish"

"Charatcer Transform Beat Jumper"

"We will never win it's three agaisnt four and their much stronger" Rima complained.

"Special Attack Sword Slash" Rachel called attaking Hannah nearby but Hannah gracefully dodged her attack.

"Special Attack Love Spear" Hannah attacked Rachel and left Rachel in pain and eventually she fell to the ground.

"One down, two to go" Nagihiko smirked looking at Rima.

"Nagi, this isn't who you really are!" Rima proclaimed.

"It's no use, young girl theres nothing that can save him now!" Tsubasa cheered looking at his almost victory.

"Nagi, don't you remember when we were younger? We first got out charas and we played all day with character changes. Your my best friend and nothing will ever change that, Nagi." Rima exclaimed.

Nagihiko stopped for a minute after these words, he was trying so hard to break free but his body was screaming in pain.

"Keep talking to him Rima! Make him remember!" Yori called.

"And when we first started Seiyo together and i fell downstaris on my first day. You stayed by my side even then so please Nagi you have to remember. Remember the promise that you just made me, that even if you are forced to fight us we will always stay best friends"

Nagihiko screamed and screamed, he was trying so hard and his body was rejecting his feelings.

"Wait, that's it!" Yori shouted, "Rachel!, Use healing Heart on Nagihiko!"

"Ok, it might not work but i'll try" She replied.

Rachel got up and walked towards Nagihiko.

"Katie, Hannah, Tadase stop them!" Tsubasa called.

"Character Transform Amulet Heart"

"Character Transform Black Lynx"

"We finally managed to escape that horrid closet!" Amu cheered entering the room.

"We'll hold them off!" Ikuto shouted.

"I'll help!" Yori called.

Amu, Ikuto and Yori fight Katie, Hannah and Tadase as Rima and Rachel try to set Nagi free.

_**~Rima's Pov~**_

He's inside there somewhere, he must be. If Rachel's power helped me it must be able to help Nagi too.

"Do it" I whispered listening to the screams of the boy i love. I could hear the sound of fighting behind us but all i cared about was saving Nagi.

"Special Attack Healing Heart" The light surrounded Nagi as his screams haulted and his eyes got closer and closer together. For a couple of moments the light shone until it got duller and duller and Nagi was released from the light.

"Did it work?" I whispered.

Nagi's eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head from the ground where he lay.

"Is it really you, Nagi?" I whispered with tears streaming from my eyes.

"Yes, thank you Rima. You saved me even when i was unsaveable. I've waited for years to be free of this curse and thanks to Rachel i can finally see the world through my pure eyes." He answered sitting up.

"Nagi!" I yelled quickly wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"Looks like you've lost Nagihiko" Ikuto stated to Tsubasa.

"No!" Tsubasa shouted quickly trying to regain control over Nagi but it failed. Nagi was free at last. Tsubasa fled the room seeing the angry faces standing infront of him.

"Where did Tadase, Katie and Hannah go?" Amu asked noticing the three of them had fled the room.

"We will save them another day, we need to get back to school before the teachers realise we're all missing." Ikuto pointed out.

"Agreed" Amu answered.

"Yay! Nagi's back" Ran cheered along with Miki and Su. Soon the other shugo charas joined in too.

"You guys are way too excited about everything" Amu called to her charas.

"Well Nagi's back so it's a happy time!" Ran cheered giving Amu a headache.

"I got a text from Utau saying they know what happened to Tadase and we've to meet up with them at the school later so i guess we should get going" Amu added.

"Yori, which way is it out of here?" Rima asked.

"We have to be careful Tsubasa is still a huge threat and we have no idea where Tadase, Katie and Hannah went they could all be waiting for us up there." Yori pointed out.

"That's true but i know a secret way out" Nagi stated going over and opening a secret entrance from the other side of the room, "I saw Tsubasa go through it before."

"This way"

Emma: Yay! Nagi is saved! Next time: The auditions for the school Talent show and also the gang find out the truth about Tadase.

Please R& R! xx


	11. Amu's Past & The Auditions!

_**Emma: HeyHeyHey xx Minna. Are we all ready for the 11**__**th**__** chapter? Wow I've written a lot and you may think my story is getting boring and annoying but this is where the best begins! The battle continues, the auditions for the talent show && the truth about Amu's past! Not to mention the fact Yori && Nagi have both been saved! Katie and Hannah still in the clutches of Easter! Will Amu take her place as the heroine? Tadase is actually good? Keep reading and you may find out! **_

_**Amu: Am I going to save the day?**_

_**Emma: Shhhhh! *laughs* Anyway I am in 3**__**rd**__** year now at high school! I got into the high English Class, so happy about that. My town's Galaday was today and it was amazing! Anyways back to the story: Enjoy...**_

_**Amu: She does not own Shugo Chara!**_

_**Emma: **___

_**Recap**_

_"Yori, which way is it out of here?" Rima asked._

_"We have to be careful Tsubasa is still a huge threat and we have no idea where Tadase, Katie and Hannah went they could all be waiting for us up there." Yori pointed out._

_"That's true but I know a secret way out" Nagi stated going over and opening a secret entrance from the other side of the room, "I saw Tsubasa go through it before."_

_"This way"_

_**End of Recap**_

_**Amu's Pov**_

We sneaked our way out of the horrid building. Nagihiko led us through a secret door that led us straight out of the building. From there we ran all the way back to school before Easter could catch us. I could taste victory. We saved Nagihiko and Yori. Rima and Nagihiko held hands while running; it was easy to understand why.

"We made it!" Ran yelled as we reached the school gates. I turned my head around and I could see the large Easter building far in the distance.

"Don't be so happy, we will have to face them again soon" Ikuto pointed out turning his head and heading into the school ahead of everyone. I hated how he was always right.

"Don't be that way Amu, you know you love him" Miki whispered in my ear. My face turned a pale colour of red. Was it true? Was I really in love with Ikuto?

I soon realised I was day dreaming and so I snapped back to reality. I heard laughter coming from my three charas.

I sighed and walked on with everyone else into the school.

I went straight to my room where I found Utau with Kukai.

"What's going on in here?" I teased smiling at the colour of both their cheeks.

They jumped up from the bed where they sat and stood away from each other.

"So what did you find out at Easter?" Kukai asked suddenly in a serious tone of voice.

"Well Ikuto and I were stuck in a cupboard for ages but we did hear a lot" Amu stated thinking back to earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_We heard Tadase leave and a woman entering the office. We could hear what they said even though it didn't make much sense to us._

"_Good morning, sir" The women said in a sad tone._

"_How is he?" Tsubasa asked._

"_He is fine but he will need the Embryo soon or he will collapse"_

"_I promise you, my son I will save you no matter what the cost is." Tsubasa whispered to himself._

_**End of Flashback**_

"After that Tsubasa and the women left the office and we managed to quietly escape." I explained.

"What do you think is going on?" Utau asked.

"Well we aren't sure but Ikuto remembered he saw a newspaper article once about the director of Easter and his son. His son is called Kireon and he has been sick now for three years. The doctors say there is no way to save him and that soon he will collapse." I began, "We think that this is why he wants the Embryo, to save his son from death."

"What?" Kukai exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if it's true or not yet. You said you knew what's wrong with Tadase?" I asked.

"Yes. He is being threatened by Easter. Tsubasa said that if he doesn't obey he will kill his family which are locked up in an Easter Dungeon in America." Utau explained.

"Oh!" I shouted. This was all getting too much to handle. I wish I had never come here. That reminded me of my past. The past that I'm too scared to tell anyone. Tears poured from my eyes so I turned my head the other way.

"Amu" Utau whispered as I ran out of the door and slammed it shut behind me.

Utau must've thought I was being weird but the truth was that something like that had happened to me when I was younger.

I was only five years old at the time but I still remember it so well. There was a burglar at my house and we were all sitting in the living room. My family was very wealthy and we lived in a big house. The burglar took out a gun and held it up to my family. He told me to get him money or he would kill my family. My mother, my father and my sister. I couldn't find any and so he killed my family. He left me alive he wanted me to suffer for the rest of my life without a real family to care for me. I went into foster care after that. I was adopted three years ago by my new family. They are horrible to me. They treat me like I'm nothing hopefully one day I can leave them for good.

"Amu?" Ikuto called as I was running down the stairs. I stopped for a moment. He could see the tears streaming from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

"I can't do this anymore!" I yelled and ran for the doors. I ran and ran as fast as I could out of the school. I ended up two towns over where I was lost. Ran, Miki and Su were still back at the school but I knew that having them would only come to fighting again. I couldn't do it.

Fighting against Easter would mean killing Kireon and not fighting would mean my friends and everyone that I cared about would get hurt. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't know what to do.

_**Ikuto's Pov**_

Why did I care so much for her? When she was crying I wanted to hug her tightly. I went to the only place I could, Utau's room. When I entered the room Kukai and Utau were both there at opposite ends of the room looking worried

"I take it that by the look of your face you saw Amu?" I asked. They looked up and all they could do was nod.

"What happened?"

"We were only talking about Tadase and then she started crying and ran out of the room" Utau explained, "Did Kairi tell you?"

"Yes, I don't know why this upset her" We all looked down and thought of reasons why Amu could have found it upsetting.

"The auditions for the talent show are tonight!" Utau remembered. Kukai and I looked up.

"We have to cheer her up" Kukai decided.

"We'll leave it up to you, Ikuto" Utau insisted.

"Why me?"

"We're...busy but we will meet you tonight before the auditions."

"Fine then" I sighed. Why was it up to me?

_**Yaya's Pov (First time!)**_

We were sitting at the lunch table with Ikuto, Kairi, Rachel, and Yori. It seemed weird sitting with a popular at our table. No one was in the cafeteria though so it was fine. Kairi had just finished explaining to Rachel and Ikuto about Tadase. I was sitting bored out of my mind at the table.

"Why don't you go up and find Rima and Nagihiko, Yaya?" Ikuto asked obviously seeing I was bored.

"Ok-ay! Ikuto-kun!" I shouted. I ran up the stairs till I found Rima's room. I heard noises inside. I knocked on the door and walked inside. Rima and Nagihiko were sitting on the bed looking at each other.

"Yaya?" Rima called standing up. Nagihiko still sat on the bed.

"Well, Ikuto asked me to come up here" I could see Rima was annoyed while Nagihiko looked happy just being here with us.

"I'm going to kick him!"Rima whispered, a dark aura surrounded her. Nagihiko just sat on the bed laughing.

_**Amu's Pov**_

I couldn't stand it. I was two towns over and crying out loud. My feet couldn't run anymore and my heart felt like it could stop beating at any moment.

"Hinamori Amu?" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Tadase.

"Oh it's you" I moaned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Running away" I stated looking down, "Why are you?"

"I live here, since my parents are in the prison in America Tsubasa gave me an apartment here to live." He explained.

"So you know that we know?" I asked trying to sound smart.

"Yes, you left my journal lying out and it wasn't hard to figure out"

"Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I don't know" He whispered.

"Tsubasa is watching me all the time. I'm not able to ever be myself. If I ever disobey him he will set fire to the prison that my parents are held in. He doesn't have any monitors or people here to watch me so I'm free but I wouldn't underestimate him."

"Oh I see"

"Why are you crying?" He asked noticing my tears.

"Long story"

"I should go I don't want us to be seen"

"Wait, c-come back to my house" I stuttered.

"You sure?"

"Yes, they don't have any monitors there it will be fine"

"Thank you" he whispered.

"We will need disguises just to make sure!" I whispered. Luckily there was a costume shop just down from where we were standing.

_**30 minutes later**_

"There" I was dressed in a blond wig with a fancy dress on and Tadase wore a black wig and I put black eyeliner on him to make him look like a girl.

"Why do I have to dress as a girl?" He asked. I laughed slightly and nodded at his outfit in approval.

"Very well" He laughed too as we walked back to my house.

"Here we are!" I called as we reached the house.

"Thanks"

We both walked inside and went upstairs to my bedroom.

"So let's talk" I began, "Tell me what's happened"

"Well it started four years ago. I knew my parents had left me to go to America and that they had left me with a friend. That friend turned out to be Tsubasa. Tsubasa had given my parents a free trip to America for a week but they didn't know that they would be locked up in a prison. While I didn't know, Tsubasa made me join Easter which was when Yori joined too. He took me to America when I refused to be a spy. He showed me my parents and told me that if I ever disobeyed him he would set fire to the prison and my parents would die in flames. I couldn't let that happen so when I came back I helped him with all I could. Tsubasa didn't need to control me but he did have some control which I found out about yesterday. He had a machine that could alter my mind whenever I went on a mission. It would make me think of one thing; destroying the enemy. I always thought it was just me that was turning dark inside but now I know it was Tsubasa. The sad part is he is doing all of this to save his son. Even if it meant killing other people. He's a monster and he should be taken down." He explained.

"That's terrible" I whispered tears strolling down my face, "Is there any way we can save you?"

"There is one way but its way too dangerous"

"What is it?" I asked.

"The only way to save me from Easter is to kill Tsubasa."

"Kill?"

_**Ikuto's Pov**_

Where did she go? I looked around the entire school and couldn't find her. The talent show auditions started in fifteen minutes. I called her number about ten million times but not once did she answer.

Utau is going to kill me.

"Ikuto!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind. I turned around to see Nagihiko.

"Yo, Nagi" I calmly said, "Are you still going to play keyboard in our band?"

"About that," He started, "Rachel is better than me so i think she should be in your band instead of me."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed, "Rachel may be on our side but you are our best friend not Rachel"

"That's kinda mean" He sighed.

"The bigger problem is that it's fifteen minutes till we're on and Amu isn't in sight."

"Have you tried her house?" He asked.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Well no, but Rachel might know"

"It's too late now anyway we better just let Utau be the lead singer." I sighed.

"Let's go"

_**Amu's Pov**_

Kill was such an overused word. I hated that word.

"Sorry Tadase, but I...can't kill anyone" I looked down trying to hide my tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked noticing what I was doing.

"Your life reminds me so much of my past" I cried more and more and wiped my tears away but they kept coming.

"How?"

"I can't say. My depressing, sad past... I haven't told anyone before." I wiped my tears and grabbed my phone.

"Oh... Ikuto has been trying to phone me" I whispered trying to forget what she was just talking about.

"Phone him back"

"Ok" I dialled his number and waited but there was no answer. He was busy.

_**Normal**_

Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rachel, Rima, Yori, and Ikuto stepped into the audition room. Ikuto leaving his phone behind,

"Hi, we are the Chara Chorus and we are here to audition for the talent contest" Utau announced while everyone took their positions.

Kukai on drums, Ikuto and Rima on guitar, Nagihiko on Keyboard, Rachel and Yori as backup singers and Utau as the lead singer.

"Thanks for filling in" Ikuto whispered towards Rachel and Yori.

"No problem" They replied back.

_**Song: Brick by boring brick by, you guessed it, Paramore! Lol**_

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

"That was good, congratulations you are in the talent show. First round is on Monday night."

Everyone cheered as they exited the audition room.

"I just wish Amu were here" Ikuto said and everyone agreed.

"You seem to really like Amu?" Rima teased.

Ikuto blushed but turned around to hide it.

"Aww, Ikuto" Utau teased. Everyone laughed and cheered.

Ikuto checked his phone and had received a text from Amu saying...

_I can't do this anymore,_

_I'm moving away,_

_I can't kill and I can't risk anyone being killed so I've decided that I don't want to be part of it._

_Sorry, Ikuto...x_

_From, Amu_

_Emma: Ohhh... What will happen? Please Review! I have decided that i won't update again until i get at least 4 more reviews for this story...please? R & R!_

_Amu: That was rubbish!_

_Emma: Why?_

_Amu: Why do I have such a sad past? Why can't this story be happy and cheery?_

_Emma: Because I'm the Author._

_Amu: That doesn't explain... –annoyed-_

_Emma: Well then since you are here tell everyone to review!_

_Amu: Please Review!_

_R&R_


End file.
